The DDKCRC is the principal clinical research facility in the College of Dentistry at UK. It is partnered with the Clinical Research Development and Operations Center (CRDOC) medical clinical operations under the UK Centerfor Clinical and Translational Research. The facility is staffed by managers and multiple clinical coordinators that contribute to supporting investigators in the development of projects, IRB application process, marketing and recruiting for studies, clinical evaluation, biologic specimen collection and management, and reporting requirements for UK and the federal government. Thjs 6-operatory facility will continue to provide these services, as well as extending its interface with other clinical activities in the College of Dentistry.